Falling for Kid Flash
by GoneAbsolutelyMad
Summary: Jinx just wants a peaceful time at the beach, so she can forget about Kid Flash. But it's not so easy to forget him when he shows up moments later and... kisses her. *Prequel to Moonlit and Maskless, but can also stand as it's own fluffy one-shot.


**New story! Yay! If you don't know, my stories tend to play off each other. If you've read Moonlit and Maskless though, I think I'm going to have this be what happens between the series ending and that story. Okay? So this is AFTER they fight the Brotherhood, but BEFORE M&M. Okay. (That story's not done though, if you're wondering)**

***Could also be its own one-shot if you wanted it to be.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Teen Titans. Or Kid Flash. Dang.**

**TTTTTT**

It was a delicious tragedy, that Jinx could seemingly drop off the face of the earth and nobody would notice. It was great that she could continue to live her life without being considered a villain (or a hero, for that matter), but it also kind of sucked that Kid Flash hadn't even bothered to look for her since they fought the Brotherhood. Maybe he had tried looking for her, but that seemed unlikely, since she was still in Jump City, and still sleeping at the H.I.V.E base. It wasn't like she had anywhere else to go.

If he really wanted to find her, he would.

But he hadn't.

Jinx had just about enough of Kid Flash, and the last time she saw him was three weeks ago when they left France after the big fight. For all she cared, he could go to hell.

Her heeled boots (she didn't care if she was trying to blend in or not, the boots were staying) clicked against the sidewalk as she strode westward, toward the setting sun and, hopefully, in the direction of the beach. She had to hustle if she was going to get there in time; the sun was possibly no more than fifteen minutes from setting.

Jinx liked the sunset. Most people preferred sunrises, saying that they represented a new beginning. Jinx liked sunsets for the exact opposite reason. Sunsets symbolized endings, and for her, endings weren't always necessarily a bad thing. This day, this week, these past _three _weeks were over, and she wasn't ever going to see them again. That's how she wanted it. Not that there was anything _tragically bad_ with those weeks, they had turned her from badass villainess to kind-of-okay hero who didn't do much to benefit mankind, but they weren't something she wanted to relive. Hence, the sunset. As for the beach, she just liked beaches.

She could hear the seagulls screaming in the distance, but it didn't bother her; it meant she was close. A little over a year ago, Jinx had found a somewhat hidden beach, kept out of sight by tall hedges and scattered trees. Since then, every time she went there, it had been deserted. Nobody else seemed to know about this other than her.

She reached what appeared to be the edge of a clearing, bordered by trees. She pushed aside leaves, and shimmied through the new opening. As soon as she was through, she let the branches fling back into place behind her as she stepped off of grass and on to sand.

Finding the large rock she usually used for sitting on, Jinx sat and pulled off her boots. Tossing them aside, she hitched her thumbs under her black and purple tights, slipping them off and laying them on the rock. There was no point in being at a beach if she wasn't going in the water at least a little bit. And her boots and stockings were _not _going to get wet.

She stepped lightly through the sand and onto the very edge of the water, letting it lap against her pale toes.

"I didn't picture you as one for beaches," a male voice said from behind her.

Jinx didn't even bother to look back. "Maybe you just don't know me."

The voice (Kid Flash, no doubt) laughed, and two soft thuds sounded as something hit the sand. He walked over and stood next to her, his red boots abandoned by the rock.

Jinx looked up. The still-masked superhero smiled down at her. "Nice to see you again," he said.

She scoffed. "It's been three weeks," she said, her voice bitter.

His blue eyes flooded with concern. "I know, I know," he said, holding his hands up in defense. "I didn't mean to be gone so long. The rest of the Titans needed help, and I couldn't just leave."

Jinx didn't respond. Instead, she turned back to the water, and waded in a little deeper.

"Come on Jinx, I'm sorry. I really am."

Silence.

"Jinx, please. I'm here now. Let me make it up to you."

"Look Kid, I appreciate you coming to see me, but you probably have some hero stuff to get back to."

He pushed through the water to get closer to her. "Not right now I don't. Besides, if there was any trouble, I could be there in a second. Literally. But you're more important."

"I'm more important than the good and well-being of the city?" she mocked, a hand on her hip.

"Yes," he answered, completely serious.

She turned back to the water. "Whatever."

He smirked. "So do you always come down here at sunset?"

"Is that any of your business?" she quipped.

"Yes. Because if you do happen to stop here on a daily basis, I might have to come with."

"What is your problem?" Jinx turned, the edges of her eyes glowing pink. "Can't you see I'm bad luck?"

He walked closer to her, the legs of his spandex suit getting wet in the salty ocean water. "Can't you see that I don't care?"

Out of context, that could have been taken as an insult. But coming from Kid Flash, it was nothing but a complement. He didn't mind that she was bad luck; he wanted to be around her anyways.

"You can't tell me that you aren't attracted to me," he said, standing so close their noses were almost touching. "Even if we weren't surrounded by crystal clear water and a gorgeous sunset, we would still feel the same way about each other. That feeling's not going to just go away, Jinx. Tell me you don't feel it too, and I'll leave."

He wouldn't leave no matter what she said, and they both knew that. So she didn't say anything. Instead, she let herself be pulled in by his crystalline blue eyes as they inched closer.

His eyes turned up at the corners with the faintest hint of a smile. In one quick motion, he closed the space between them, simultaneously pausing the rest of the world and taking Jinx's breath away from her.

He was kissing her.

_He _was kissing her.

He was kissing _her._

He was _kissing _her.

And she was kissing back.

And then they were falling…

It was too much. The kiss, the sunset, the beach, the _love. _Jinx knew that sometimes her emotions got the best of her, and in this case, they did. A short, quick hex came out of her, sending them both toppling into the water.

They spluttered and coughed for a moment, then fell silent. Kid Flash had landed on his back, wet hair flung haphazardly across his face. Jinx had somehow fallen _on top _of him, and was straddling his waist, her once menacing hairstyle ruined and dripping down her back.

"I knew I felt sparks," Kid Flash joked, his face still adorably serious.

Jinx took a deep breath. The hex wasn't just random. It reminded her of who she was. What she was supposed to be doing. Or not doing.

"I have to go," she said, pushing herself up and walking back to the sand. Kid Flash hurried after her.

"Where are you going?"

She shrugged. "Wherever I want," she said, balling her stockings in one hand and grabbing her boots with the other.

"But Jinx…"

"Goodbye Kid Flash. Maybe I'll see you later." She turned to walk away, but he grabbed her wrist. Not hard, but enough to get her attention.

"Don't go."

She took a deep breath that seemed to strain at her heart. "I have to go. I can't do this." _I can't fall in love with Kid Flash._

"When will I see you?" he asked.

She smirked, in spite of herself. "I'm sure you'll find me."

He smiled, and let her go, watching as she padded through the sand and out of the 'secret' entrance between the trees. He would find her, because she wouldn't be hiding. Although Jinx didn't want to admit it, she wanted him to find her. Because she was his.

TTTTTT

**All done! The sequel to this (which I actually started first) is Moonlit and Maskless. It has its fair share of fluff, but is also kind of an action story. Go check it out if you liked this!**


End file.
